Aloha ryzykanci! Witajcie na wyspie Tiki!
→ Odcinek I ← ↓ Aloha ryzykanci! Witajcie na wyspie Tiki! ↓ ← Brak → Walczcie, topcie, duście Hawajska, zielona od palmowego lasu wyspa. Z zachodu wieje lekki wiatr, porusza palmami. Na plaży, tuż nad spokojnym oceanem stoi przystojny blondyn z modną fryzurą. Ma na oczach przeciwsłoneczne okulary. Chłopak ubrany jest w krótkie spodenki, białą koszulkę i czarną, cienką koszulę. Na stopach ma czarne japonki. Chłopak uśmiecha się do kamery. Jake – Aloha! Jestem Jake Noble. Witam w nowym show – Survivor: Tiki Island. Blondyn przeszedł trochę w prawo, oparł się jedną ręką o stojący na plaży, drewniany totem tiki. Jake – Tutaj, na tej małej, bezludnej, hawajskiej wyspie piętnastka zawodników stoczy walkę o okrągły milion dolarów! *podnosi ręce* Zmierzą się w trudnych wyzwaniach, zawalczą między sobą. Co kilka dni z programu odpadnie jeden uczestnik. Ostatecznie dwójka najlepszych zawalczy o nagrodę główną. Prowadzący zabrał ręce z totemu, odwrócił się w lewo. Wiatr zawiał mu w twarz, zakołysały się palmy. Jake – To wszystko, już zaraz, już za moment w Survivor: Tiki Island! Kamera oddala się, pokazuje panoramę wyspy. Intro! Jake nadal stoi na piaszczystej plaży, patrzy w stronę oceanu. Jake – Zawodnicy zaraz tu będą *spogląda do kamery* Przypłyną tu na naszych specjalnych łódkach. Faktycznie, w stronę brzegu płyną dwie, białe motorówki. Na każdej siedzi po około 7/8 osób. Motorówki dobijają do brzegu. Słychać szmer, zawodnicy podnoszą się. Jake – Aloha ryzykanci! Witajcie na wyspie Tiki! Zawodnicy sprawnie zeskakują na plażę. Mają na plecach swoje plecaki. Pierwsza łódka została szybko opróżniona, drugą opuszczają wolniej. Brunetka stoi na burcie. Mówi coś do innej dziewczyny - blondynki. Flinty – Słoneczko, podasz mi plecak? Stojący już na piasku Chris patrzy sceptycznie na balansującą na krawędzi Flinty. Chris – „Laska zaraz spadnie” *myśli* Tymczasem… Sunny – Pewnie *przewraca oczami i schyla się po plecak* Łap! *rzuca* Flinty złapała plecak, zachwiała się i poleciała w tył. Flinty – Aaa! Chris w ułamku sekundy odwrócił się, złapał Flinty, przyklęknął trzymając ją. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego stronę. Zapadła cisza. Jake – Wow :o Chris puścił Flinty. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się. Flinty – Dzię… dziękuję. Chris – Drobiazg *wyprostował się* Flinty cmoknęła go w policzek. ' Uczestnicy odwrócili się do prowadzącego. Stali razem, cicho. Jake podniósł z ziemi dwa worki: jeden niebieski, drugi czerwony. Podszedł bliżej do zawodników. Jake – Zaczynamy od najważniejszych rzeczy… Ustawcie się w szeregu *powiedział przyjaźnie* Ustawili się. Większość uśmiechała się, niektórzy mieli założone ręce. Jake – Od dzisiaj oficjalnie stajecie się uczestnikami Survivora. Już zaraz dowiecie się do jakich drużyn będziecie należeć. Gotowi? Wszyscy – Tak! *krzyknęli podekscytowani* Jake zaśmiał się, upuścił niebieski worek, otworzył czerwony. Wyjął z niego garść czerwonych bandanek. Jake – Dla każdego z drużyny czerwonej będzie taka stylowa chustka. Victoria – Cudowna *zaśmiała się* Jake – Tak… I właśnie dla ciebie, łap! Victoria złapała rzuconą bandankę. Owiązała ją sobie wokół nadgarstka. Jake – Ty jesteś Victoria… Poznaj resztę swoich kolegów z drużyny *zlustrował wzrokiem zawodników* Niech przede mną ustawią się: Flinty, Sunny, Chris, Erick, Woody i Herman. Wspomniane osoby podeszły do prowadzącego, wzięli bandanki. Wszyscy zawiązali je sobie na czole. Drużyna czerwona ustawiła się razem. Jake spojrzał na nich i pokręcił głową. Jake – Halo! Nie milczcie! *zaśmiał się* Jeden z czerwonych zaśmiał się, był to blondyn – Chris. Chris – Jesteśmy nowi w show, daj nam czas *uśmiechnął się* Flinty – Właśnie, dobrze mówi *wzięła się pod boki* Jake – Ok… W takim razie… Nazwa… Wasza drużyna otrzyma nazwę… Alcoholove! *wyjmuje z worka flagę z logiem* Zarówno drużyna Alcoholove, jak i ci pozostali wybuchli śmiechem. Erick – No to niezła nazwa *śmieje się* Woody – Dostaniemy alkohol? *pyta z nadzieją* Jake – Ehm… Raczej nie. Prowadzący podszedł do pozostałej grupki, wziął niebiski worek. Jake – Pozostałych zapraszam po niebieskie bandany: Alice, Anika, Rose, Sandy, Conrad, Alex, (B)Rick i Niko. Zawodnicy po kolei wzięli bandany. Zawiązali je sobie na czole. Stanęli razem. Niko – A my jak się nazwiemy? Jake – Czekałem aż ktoś zapyta… Wy będziecie się nazywać Team $pecjal! *pokazuje flagę z logiem* (B)Rick – Haha! Ludzik z Fallouta! *śmieje się głośno* Niko – No bez kitu. Jake omiótł zawodników wzrokiem. Jake – Jesteście nowi na wyspie, ale już teraz zmierzycie się w pierwszym wyzwaniu! Zapraszam za mną! Prowadzący poszedł w prawo. Gromadka zawodników poszła za nim. Reward Challenge: 159x159px 159x159px Na plaży, kawałek od miejsca gdzie zacumowały łódki znajdowało się miejsce wyzwania. Stały tam cztery, stożkowe pachołki: dwa czerwone i dwa niebieskie. Przy pierwszych stały kosze z piłkami; czerwonymi i niebieskimi. Za drugimi pachołkami, w ziemię wbite było 8 żerdzi, na nich po 4 butelki w odpowiednich kolorach drużyn. Zawodnicy stanęli drużynami na ułożonych na piasku matach. Prowadzący stanął przed nimi. Jake – Rozegracie teraz wasze pierwsze wyzwanie, wyzwanie z nagrodą. Chcecie ją poznać? Zawodnicy – Tak! Jake podszedł do stosu zakrytego czarną płachtą. Jednym, energicznym ruchem zabrał materiał. Anika – Wow. Na stosie leżały kolorowe pufy i poduchy. Jake – To zestaw wypoczynkowy, doskonały do urządzenia waszej przyszłej bazy. Specjalny rarytas, tylko dla zwycięzców. Zawodnicy wpatrują się w nagrodę… Conrad – Wyjaśnij zadanie *prychnął i założył ręce* Jake – Ok… Waszym zadaniem jest strącenie butelek z poustawianych za drugim pachołkiem żerdzi. Biegniecie do dalszego pachołka, wracacie i bierzecie piłkę. Następnie wracacie na stanowisku rzutu i rzucacie, proste? Sandy – Ehm… Możesz powtórzyć? Jake strzelił facepalma. Jake – Dacie radę. Niko – No właśnie Sandy! *zmierzył dziewczynę wzrokiem* (B)Rick – Boże Saaandy *łapie się za głowę* Sandy zawstydzona cofa się w tył. Alice – Ej, ale tam są po cztery butelki tylko… Jake – Spostrzegawcza jesteś *puścił jej oczko* Nie pobiegną wszyscy. Z każdej drużyny dwóch panów i dwie panie. Alice – Oki ^^ ' Prowadzący uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jake – Ustalcie teraz biegających i zaczynamy! Dwie drużyny zebrały się blisko siebie. Najpierw u Alcoholove… Chris – Ok. Kto z was czuje się najpewniej z piłką? Woody – Ja *odpowiedział natychmiast* Chris – Ok? Kto jeszcze? Erick – Ja w sumie mogę *wzruszył ramionami* Flinty – To ja pobiegnę w imieniu dziewczyn :> Sunny podniosłą rękę. Sunny – Ja też… Mamy biegaczy, jaka kolejność? Victoria – E… może… Macie jakiś pomysł? Chris – Pobiegnijcie na zmianę. Chłopak, dziewczyna. Victoria – Dobrze mówi *uśmiecha się do Chrisa* Chris – No to decyzja podjęta. *zakłada ręce usatysfakcjonowany* Herman obraca w rękach kamyk. Herman – Jaka decyzja? Co się dzieje? Reszta drużyny spojrzała na niego i pokręciła przecząco głową. .> Masakra, czemu my go dostaliśmy?> U drużyny $pecjal dowodzenie objęła Anika. Anika – To co? Najpierw chłopacy, a potem my laski? Alice zdjęła buty. Alice – Bieganie, haha, zabawnie będzie *złapała się pod boki* Ale musimy wiedzieć kto pobiegnie. Niko – No bez kitu. Rose patrzy na nich z boku. ' Anika – Z dziewczyn ja i… Alice? Co powiesz? Alice kręci głową. Alice – O nie, nie. Ktoś inny? Chętnie widziane propozycje :D Sandy – Ehm… W sumie ja mogę. Trochę biegam po lesie… Anika – Cudnie, panowie? Conrad – Ja! *podskakuje* Alex przewraca oczami i podnosi rękę. Anika – Mamy, pobiegnę: Ja, Sandy, Alexander i Conrad. Biegacze pokiwali głowami. Naradziwszy się drużyny odwróciły się do Jake’a. Jake – Decyzje podjęte? Chris/Anika – Tak! Jake – To zapraszam :D Biegacze ustawili się rzędami przy swoich pachołkach, w kolejności w jakiej mieli biec. Na pierwszej zmianie u Alcoholove był Woody, zaś u $pecjal Conrad. Ci, którzy nie biegli usiedli na ławkach z boku. Jake stanął między pachołkami. Poprawił sun glassy. Jake – Gotowi? Conrad/Woody – Tak! Jake – Więc… na miejsca… Chłopacy przykucnęli. Jake - …gotowi… Chłopacy wychylają się lekko do przodu. Jake - …jeszcze bardziej gotowi… Woody – Startuj już! Jake - …Start! Wystartowali. Woody potyka się na starcie, ale odzyskuje równowagę i biegnie dalej. Conrad biegnie wolnym truchtem, tak, że Woody go wyprzedza. Woody – Oh yeah! Chłopak w okularach zawraca wokół pachołka i biegnie po piłkę. Conrad goni go. Biegnie z wypiętą pupą i z wystawionym językiem. Alice – Hahaha! Agent *śmieje się* Niko i (B)Rick śmieją się z Alice na ławce, zaś ci czekający na swoją kolej do biegu patrzą na Conrada podirytowani. Anika – Rusz się! *wrzeszczy* Woody bierze piłkę, sprintuje z powrotem do pozycji rzutu. Erick – Dajesz Woody! Woody robi zamach, ciska czerwoną piłką i trafia w butelkę! Woody – Tak! *wraca do swojej drużyny* Jake – Alcoholove mają pierwszy punkt! Słychać brzdęk, Conrad też trafił butelkę i wraca do drużyny. Jake – 1:1! Szybko! Od czerwonych startuje Flinty. Dziewczyna biegnie równie szybko jak Woody. Chłopak siada na ławce między Victorią, a Chrisem. Victoria – Szybka jest. Woody – No, szybka dupa *zaciera ręce* Chris przewraca oczami. Chris – Stań na początku, może będziesz musiał biec drugi raz. Woody – Dobra, dobra… ' Na drugiej zmianie od $pecjalów wystartował Alex. Anika – Alexander. Dawaj! Chłopak omija pachołek. Dobiega do kosza z piłkami jednocześnie z Flinty. Flinty – Wow? *bierze piłkę i biegnie dalej* Alex uśmiecha się pod wąsem, bierze swoja piłkę i biegnie do pachołka rzutu. Flinty i Alex jednocześnie stają w miejscu rzutu. Flinty – Rzucam! *wypina tyłek* Alex spokojnie robi zamach… i trafia w butelkę. Alex – Yes! *wraca* Flinty poprawia spodnie. Unosi rękę, rzuca… zahacza o butelkę, ta ledwo spada. Flinty – Uff… *wraca* Jake – Drużyny idą łeb w łeb! Połowa butelek już na piasku! Alex dobiega do pierwszego pachołka, przybija piątkę z Sandy. Alex – Good luck. Sandy uśmiecha się i biegnie. Flinty dobiega, zmienia się z Erickiem. Flinty – Go! W tym pojedynku Sandy nie miała szans. Erick wyrównał z nią nim dobiegli do dalszego pachołka. Gdy dobiegł do kosza z piłkami Sandy była dopiero w połowie drogi. Sandy – Szybki jest *mówi biegnąc* Erick – Rządzę! *pocałował się w bicka i pobiegł z piłką* Kiedy brunet biegł, ruda harcerka dopiero sięgnęła po piłkę. Rose – Dawaj Sandy! *wstała z ławki* Sandy wzięła oddech i pobiegła dalej. Erick dobiegł do pachołka, rzucił, strącił butelkę. Erick – Perfecto! *wraca* Chłopak minął Sandy w połowie drogi. Dziewczyna nie zwolniła. Dobiegła do pachołka, podskoczyła i trafiła piłkę. Obróciła się jeszcze w locie. Jake – To zadanie zmierza ku końcowi! 3:3! Ostatnia zmiana będzie decydująca! Podekscytowani zawodnicy wstali z ławek. Chris – Dalej, dalej! Alice – Dawajcie! Erick zbił piątkę z Sunny, blondynka wystartowała. Victoria – Dajesz! Wohoo! *podskakuje* Sunny biegnie wolniej niż Erick, wolniej niż Flinty, ale i tak w dobrym tempie. ' Sandy klepnęła Anikę, wysoka dziewczyna wystartowała. (B)Rick – Dajesz wieża! *krzyczy z ławki* Anika daje radę. Na początku traci pół długości do Sunny, po zawróceniu wokół pachołka dzieli je kilka metrów. Jake patrzy na obydwie dziewczyny. Jake – Anika zmniejsza dystans, Sunny ma ją tuż za sobą. Dwie dziewczyny jednocześnie dopadają koszyków z piłkami. Jednocześnie biegną by oddać rzut. Jake – Emocje sięgają sufitu! I wyżej! Nieba i zenitu! *krzyczy podekscytowany* Drużyny kibicują na stojąco. Victoria – Suuuuny! Sunny pochyla się, zaciska zęby i biegnie. Anika i Sunny jednocześnie stają przy pachołkach. Anika – Spokojnie *bierze oddech robi zamach…* Brzdęk. Sunny trafiła butelkę. Sunny – Tak! *podskakuje* Jake – Musisz jeszcze wrócić! *woła* Sunny biegnie z powrotem. Anika szybko oddaje swój rzut, strąca butelkę. Alice – Anika wracaj! Bo nie będzie obiadu! Anika biegnie. Anika – Aaaaaa!!! Sunny tuż przy końcu skacze, Anika jest tuż za nią… Jake – Alcoholove wygrali! Zadanie z nagrodą skończone! Alcoholove zbierają się razem, przybijają piątki. $pecjal patrzą na nich z boku, trochę niezadowoleni. Jake – Pierwsze wyzwanie na Tiki Island zakończone. Jak się czujecie? Zawodnicy odwrócili się do prowadzącego. Sunny – Epicko, ta adrenalina, stres… Wow *wciąż ciężko oddycha, łapie się pod boki* Alcoholove uśmiechają się. Jake – A wy drużyno $pecjal? Co zawiodło? Niko – Sandy :P Sandy – Dzięki -.- Alex zrobił krok do przodu. Alex – Było blisko. Milimetry. Conrad – Nooo… Detale, detale… Jake – Jednak istotne detale. Alcoholove wygrali zestaw wypoczynkowy. Zbierzcie swoje rzeczy, idźcie do obozów. Alcoholove w prawo, $pecjal w lewo. Zawodnicy zabrali swoje plecaki, Alcoholove dodatkowo wzięli swoja nagrodę. Każdy niósł przynajmniej jedną pufę i parę poduszek. ' Plaża Alcoholove: 159x159px Alcoholove dotarli na ich plaże. Poznali ją po rozpiętej na dwóch drzewach fladze z ich logiem. Victoria – Wow *rozgląda się* Herman – Ładnie. Mieli do dyspozycji ładny zakątek wśród kokosowych palem. Mieli wyznaczone miejsce na ognisko. Obok leżał jeden gar i słoik z ryżem. Dalej, pomiędzy drzewami wiła się ścieżka do studni. Zawodnicy złożyli swoje plecaki pod drzewem. Położyli pufy i poduszki na piasku. Chris – Rewelacja. Trzeba to jakoś ogarnąć, rozłożyć pufy, zrobić szałas… Woody poklepał Chrisa po plecach. Woody – Najpierw musimy odpocząć po zadaniu. Kąpiel!!! Herman – Tak! *zrzucił koszulkę odkłaniając gruby brzuch* Flinty zasłoniła oczy. Flinty – Fuj. ' Erick – No dalej, do wody! Sunny – Zaraz… Erick, Woody i Herman nie chcieli dłużej czekać. Byli spoceni (Woody i Erick po zadaniu, Herman od samego stania i temperatury), wzruszyli ramionami i pobiegli do oceanu. Szybko znikli w wodzie. Sunny – Też idę *zdjęła spodenki, poprawiła różowe majtki i poszła* Victoria – Ja też idę, a wy? *spojrzała na Chrisa i Flinty* Chris – Ehm… My też? Flinty – Hm… Czemu nie? Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Victoria zachichotała cicho. ' Flinty i Chris rozebrali się do bielizny, poszli w kierunku oceanu. Flinty – Po kąpieli ogarniemy bazę? Chris – Yhm. Trzeba się tym zająć… Stanęli na brzegu, tuż przy wodzie. spojrzeli na siebie… Flinty uśmiechnęła się, Chris lekko się zarumienił… Wbiegli do wody. Plaża $pecjal: 159x159px Team $pecjal dotarli do swojej plaży. Ich flaga tak jak u Alcoholove wisiała na dwóch drzewach. Ich strefa była podobna do tej drużyny przeciwnej. Ich ścieżka do studni szła jednak równolegle do plaży. Anika – Przegraliśmy :/ *rzuciła swój plecak pod palmę* Rose – Nom :< Alice spojrzała na smutną drużynę. Alice – A tam, nie ma co żałoby robić. Damy radę i bez tych poduch *machnęła ręką* Musimy zbudować sobie szałas. (B)Rick – Normalnie jak w Far Cry Primal ^^ Niko – No bez kitu :D (B)Rick i Niko zbili piątki. ' Sandy – To co? Budujemy szałas? Tak po prostu? Jeśli tak to możemy zaczynać, znam się na tym *przyjęła dumną pozę* Rose – O, to fajnie Sandy :3 Anika – Skoro się znasz… *wzruszyła ramionami* To co? Najpierw zebrać drewno? Sandy kiwnęła głową. Sandy – Długie kije i palmowe liście *spojrzała w stronę dżungli* Chodźmy dwójkami. Ruda dziewczyna od razu wzięła za rękę Rose. We dwójkę skierowały się do palmowego lasu. Anika odprowadziła je wzrokiem. ' Anika – Ok. To ja biorę Alexandra *złapała chłopaka za rękę i pociągnęła do lasu* Pozostała czwórka spojrzała po sobie. (B)Rick i Niko zdecydowali szukać razem, więc Alice została sama z Conradem. Alice – No to… Idziemy razem. Conrad – Nooo *puścił dziewczynie oczko* Chodź. Alice zaśmiała się. Poszli w las. … Rose i Sandy natrafiły na kilka cienkich drzew. Sandy – Byłby idealne, szkoda, że nie mamy siekiery :/ Rose wyjęła zza pleców maczetę. Rose - Mamy to ^^ Sandy cofnęła się na widok ostrego narzędzia. Sandy – Skąd to masz? Rose – Były w bazie… Chyba cię nie przestraszyłam :< *zmartwiła cię* Sandy – Nie… nie lubię ostrych rzeczy… To… tnijmy. Rose podeszła do najcieńszego drzewa. Zaczęła uderzać w nie ostrzem. Nie miała zbyt wiele siły, ale starała się uporać z pniem. ' Sandy patrzy jak Rose pracuje… Blondynka nagle zatrzymała się. Sandy – Co? Czemu stajesz? Rose zostawiła maczetę wbitą w drzewo, wyjęła z kieszeni plastikową buteleczkę. Wylała przeźroczysty płyn na dłonie i rozsmarowała. Sandy – Co to? Rose – Płyn na owady. Nie lubię ich ):< *wzięła maczetę* To… dalej. Sandy – Ok. … (B)Rick i Niko biegną przez las i wymachują maczetami. (B)Rick – Aaaaa! *krzyczy szalenie* This is Sparta!!! *kopie drzewo* Niko – Muahaha! … Alcoholove: 159x159px Siódemka czerwonych bawi się w wodzie. Niedaleko brzegu stoją dziewczyny i Chris. Patrzą na szalejących na koralowej atoli Ericka, Woodiego i Hermana. Chris – Jakie dzieci *zakłada ręce i kręci głową* Flinty – Tja… Sunny poprawia stanik, potrząsa mokrymi włosami. Sunny – Dobrze się bawią. Chris – Tak, ale trzeba powoli brać się za robienie bazy. Flinty położyła Chrisowi rękę na ramieniu. Flinty – Mówisz o tym co 5 minut… Daj im czas. Chris – Eh… Victoria – Ja chyba pójdę po picie. Sunny, idziesz? Sunny – Pewnie. Dwie blondynki wyszły z wody i poszły do studni. Tymczasem, na koralowej atoli… Woody i Erick stoją w wodzie po kolana, patrzą w stronę plaży, na Chrisa i Flinty i oddalające się Sunny i Victorię. Erick – Co o tym sądzisz? Woody – Hm? Erick – No nasza drużyna i w ogóle… Woody – Zajeb*sta. Głównie Flinty… Victoria też… i Sunny… Erick – Eh… Gramy razem? *zapytał prosto z mostu* Sojusz? Woody – Spoko ziom :D Podali sobie rękę i przybili żółwika. Spod wody wynurzył się Herman, trzymał pustą, zgnieciona puszkę. Herman – Ha! Puszka. Erick spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę… czyli jak na Hermana. Erick – Jezu Herman *przewraca oczami* Musisz być tak durny? Herman – Sam jesteś durny. A teraz idę dalej bawić się w podwodnego poszukiwacza skarbów. Grubas zostawił puszkę i zanurkował ponownie. ' … Sunny i Victoria idą do studni. Victoria – Normalnie cudna wyspa. Szkoda, że tel nie mam. Na snapa by poszło. Sunny – Nie wzięłam telefonu :/ W ogóle na wyspę. Victoria – Kamerują nas *pomachała do kamery* Sunny – Coś nam zostanie *zaśmiała się* ' Dziewczyny dochodzą do drewnianej studni. Victoria bierze drewniany cebrzyk i ustawia go na studni, Sunny nalewa wodę chochelką (także drewnianą). Sunny – Oh… Ciekawe jak to będzie dalej… *nalewa wody*. Victoria – Yhm. Sunny – Wygraliśmy raz, ale czy wygramy znów? *nalewa* Victoria – Nie wiem *uśmiecha się i chichocze* … $pecjal: 159x159px Anika i Alex niosą gałęzie na szałas. Idą w kierunku bazy. Anika – Dobrze pobiegłeś. Alex spojrzał na dziewczynę, po dłuższej chwili powiedział: Alex – Dzięki. ' Duet z imionami na A wyszedł na drużynową polankę. Były tam już Sandy i Rose oraz Niko i (B)Rick. Anika – Już jesteście? *spojrzała na stos gałęzi i palmowych liści* Zmęczeni? (B)Rick – Nie *szczeknął* Niko – Ani cyt, cyt ^^ Alex odchrząknął. Anika spojrzała na niego, ale chłopak się nie odezwał. Sandy wstała z ziemi. Otrzepała spodnie z piasku. Sandy – Czekamy na Alice i Conrada i zaczynamy. Anika rozejrzała się. Anika – Gdzie oni poszedli? Kumacie, poszedli xd *zaśmiała się* To znaczy poszli :< Nikt nie śmiał się z nią z niej. Anika – Eh… Z lasu wychodzą Alice i Conrad. Oczywiście to chłopak niesie całe drewno. Rose – Są :3 Conrad rzuca gałęzie na stertę, otrzepuje ręce. Alice ochoczo siada okrakiem na lekko przechylonej palmie (oplata ją nogami) Alice – Aaa! Tarzan! Rose – Hihi. Tażan *chichocze* Sandy spojrzała po wszystkich. Poczuła się pewniej. Była gotowa wykorzystać doświadczenia z harcerstwa. Stanęła na środku. Sandy – Ok. Czas działać. Szałas jest ważny, ale potrzebne też nam będzie jedzenie. Niech 4 osoby budują szałas, a reszta niech poszuka jedzenia. Anika – Chciałam zaproponować to samo Sandy *oburzyła się* Niko – No właśnie Sandy. ' Anika wyprostowała się, spojrzała na Sandy z góry, ruda skuliła się. Anika – No. Jak już wspomniałam część szuka jedzenia, część buduje schronienie. Sandy zacisnęła pięści, wypuściła powietrze. Sandy – Ja i Rose możemy budować. Anika – Ehm… Niko? Niko – Tak? Anika – Może razem z (B)Rickiem pomożecie tym pannom? Niko – Spoko *wzruszył ramionami* (B)Rick? Szykuje się zabawa jak w minecraftcie ^_^ (B)Rick – Gadasz :o Sandy pokręciła głową. ' Alice kołysze się na drzewie. Alice – Czyli my szukamy jedzenia? Alex – Proponuję zacząć od ryżu i kokosów. Alice – Jakich kokosów? *buja się* Coś trzasnęła i z palmy Alice spadł kokos. Dziewczyna uchyliła się. Alice – Matko boska po trzykroć przedziwna O_O Conrad podniósł kokosa, podał go Alice. Conrad – Zebrałaś. Brawo *klaszcze wolno* Alice – Czad ^^ Podrzuciła kokosa w górę. Trafiła w inne i… Alice – Aaa! Zasłoniła głowę rękami, bo poleciało na nią kilka kokosów. Conrad – Heh. Kokosgedon. Alice rozejrzała się. Alice – No. Mamy kokosy. Anika – Niech reszta buduje! *rozkazała* Sandy – Ej. Nie pomożecie? Macie jedzenie… Anika złapała Alexa za rękę. Anika – Poszukamy owoców *pociągnęła chłopaka za sobą* Sandy odprowadza Anikę i Alexa wzrokiem. Conrad – A my… ugotujemy ryż. Alice – Ryż jak u chińczyków jakiś *roześmiała się* Sandy – Eh -_- Niko obsypał Sandy piachem. Niko – Pracuj Sandy. Rose – Oh :< Sandy – Chodźmy -_- Ekipa budująca poszła na bok budować. ' Alice i Conrad przyklękli na piasku, nad miejscem ogniskowym. Umieścili garnek na stojaku nad miejscem na ogień. Alice – Ugotujmy ^^ … A nie. Nie mamy ognia. Conrad zdjął z rusztowania krzesiwo. Conrad – Zaraz będzie. Zbierz suchą trawkę. Alice – Ok *poszła po trawę* ' Alcoholove: 159x159px Chrisowi udało wynegocjować się koniec kąpieli i początek działań obozowych. Siódemka Alcoholove stała na piasku, w centrum ich bazy. Chris – Musimy mieć jakiś szałas, na wypadek deszczu. Bez deszczu możemy spać na naszych pufach. Flinty – Szałas i jeszcze jedzenie. Sunny – No i ogień. Herman słuchał ich i kręcił głową. Chris spojrzał na niego podirytowany. Chris – Coś ci nie pasuje? Wąsacz założył ręce i powiedział zrezygnowanym tonem. Herman – Czy wy w ogóle macie pojęcie u survivalu? *spojrzał wymownie na kolegów z drużyny* Pozostała szóstka chwile stała cicho… potem Flinty wybuchła śmiechem, po niej Sunny, Chris i reszta. ' Koledzy współplemieńcy Hermana przestali się śmiać. On dziwnie na nich patrzył. Herman – Co was tak bawi? Chris wziął głęboki oddech. Chris – Nic… nic… Erick – Jak ty… *powstrzymuje śmiech* Na czym twoja wiedza polega? Herman – No… Umiem zbudować szałas, dla sześciu osób *pokazuje na placach* Woody – A dla siedmiu nie? :P Chris – Będzie spał na dworze *zakłada ręce* Herman kontynuuje. Herman – Nóż dla czterech i ognisko dla pięciu. Victoria wybucha śmiechem, łapie się za kolana i śmieje. Victoria – No nie mogę! Szczam! *śmieje się* Herman zakłada ręce i kreci głową. Flinty – Ej. No w sumie. Skoro on się TAK zna to niech pokaże jak to robi. Chris – Ehm… Czy to dobry po… Sunny – No dawaj Herman *zachęca chłopaka* Herman – Dobrze. A wy poszukajcie jedzenia. ' ' Herman samemu poszedł po materiały na szałas. Reszta została na plaży. Mieli zająć się robieniem jedzenia. Słonce zaczynało powoli zachodzić. Chris – Trzeba ugotować ryż. Kto to bierze? Erick – Podział obowiązków… Ja mogę, Sunny, ty ze mną? Sunny zlustrowała wzrokiem chłopaka. ' Chris – Victoria, Woody, możecie iść do studni po wodę. Woody – Wódę? Chris – Wodę. Victoria – Okej. Woody wzruszył ramionami i poszedł z Victorią po wodę. Chris został z Flinty. Flinty – Więc… jesteśmy razem *rumieni się* Chris – Yhm *uśmiecha się* Kokosy? Flinty – Ok. Widziałam maczety w obozie. Przydadzą się… Pójdę po nie… Chris – Nie. Ja pójdę. Chris pobiegł po maczety. Flinty powoli poszła w stronę najbliższej, kokosowej palmy. Piasek szeleścił jej pod butami. Flinty – Prawidłowo… *uśmiecha się sama do siebie* Chris wrócił z dwoma maczetami. Jedną dał Flinty. Flinty – Szybki jesteś. Mogłeś pobiec na zadaniu… Chris – Ale nie rzucam tak dobrze. Flinty – Ok… Dochodzą do palmy… $pecjal: 159x159px U drużyny niebieskiej praca wre. Alice i Conrad zdołali rozpalić już ognisko. Aktualnie gotują ryż. Anika i Alex wrócili z pustymi rękoma i usiedli przy ognisku na przewróconej palmie. Drużyna budownicza, pod wodzą Sandy dobrze sobie radziła. Mieli już prawie skończoną wiatę. Tak, wyszedł daszek z palmowych liści podtrzymywany na czterech kijach, a nie szałas. Sandy – No. Słońce zachodzi *spojrzała na zachód* A my mamy wiatkę. Rose – Super. Zróbmy posłania z liści palmowych ^^ A nie… robaki mogą w nich być >.< (B)Rick – Fuuuj. Robaki, ble *przygniata stopą mrówkę* Sandy wstała, otrzepała się zwyczajowo z piasku. Sandy – Anikaaaa! Mamy daszek! Wysoka dziewczyna niechętnie wstała i podeszła do Sandy. Anika – Tyle? To jest twój szałas? Rose – Taką bazę miał Marty w Madagaskarze D: Anika – Nie wiem kto to *zakłada ręce* Słabe. Sandy – Mogłaś sama zrobić -.- Anika – Nie? Szukałam jedzenia. Niko i (B)Rick stanęli z boku. Przyglądają się kłótni. (B)Rick – Ale drama ^^ Niko – No bez kitu ^^ Rose też patrzy. Rose – Bożeee… Jakie nerwowe *_* Skończyło się na tym, że Anika wróciła nad ognisko, a Sandy poszła na plażę wkurzona. ' Anika siedzi obok Alexa. Anika – Nooo… To co tam Alexander? Alex – Nic nowego? Anika – To super :D Alex wzruszył ramionami. Alice w tym samym czasie mieszała wielka gałęzią ryż w garnku. Alice – Mieszam, mieszam. Haha! Jak jakaś Baba Jaga! Conrad – Iks De. … Alcoholove: 159x159px Cała drużyna skupiła się w ich obozie. Patrzą na dzieło Hermana. Victoria – To to? Wokół drzewa Herman zbudował prosty szałas. Osłonił go liśćmi palmowymi. Woody – To ten twój survival? Herman – Tak. Zmieści się kilka osób. Sunny pokręciła głową. Sunny – Raczej nie. Oby nie padał deszcz. Chris obrócił w rękach kokosa. Chris – Rozstawmy pufy i zjedzmy kokosy. Victoria – Mamy ryż *przypomniała* Chris – No to kokosy z ryżem. Woody wziął maczetę i wyrwał Chrisowi kokosa. Woody – Rozłupię go >:D Chłopak położył kokosa na piasku, uderzył w niego… i nic… Chris – Trzeba to oprzeć na czymś, nie na piasku bo się mleko zmarnuje -_- Woody – Dobra, dobra… ' Słonce zachodziło. Wszyscy poza walczącym z kokosem Woody’m wzięli sobie po pufie i poduszce. Każdy znalazł dla siebie jakiś kącik. Victoria i Sunny położyły swoje pufy pod jedną, niska palmą. Sunny – No! Elegancko *wzięła się pod boki* Victoria – Nooo… Dziewczyny zbiły piątki. Victoria – Ciekawe czy Flinty i Chris dadzą gdzieś obok siebie… Sunny – Kto wie *wzrusza ramionami* … Noc: Słońce zaszło. Nad wyspą zapanowała noc. Zawodnicy śpią. Za nimi pierwszy dzień na wyspie. ... Ranek: Ranek. Około godziny 9.00. Zawodnicy z obydwu drużyn budzą się, zaczynają zajmować się porannymi czynnościami. $pecjal: 159x159px Przy studni spotkały się Rose i Sandy. Obydwie dziewczyny dość sennie nalewają wody do cebrzyka. Rose – Zabiłabym za kawę *ziewa* Sandy jest trochę bardziej trzeźwa, ale i tak kiwa głową. Sandy – Musimy się zastanowić nad strategią. W razie ceremonii jesteśmy na wylocie. Rose pokiwała głową. Sandy – Musimy poszukać idoli nietykalności. Rose – Chodzi ci o totemy? Sandy – Jedno i to samo. Są małe i ukryte. Rose – Masz pomysł gdzie ich szukać? Sandy – Nie *nalewa wody* Ale musimy się pośpieszyć nim inni zaczną szukać. Rose – Racja… ??? – O czym gadacie? Dziewczyny przestraszyły się. Zza krzaka spokojnie wyszedł Alex. Alex – Nie słyszałem o czym mówiłyście *powiedział na wstępie i podszedł do studni* Rose – Heej :3 Alex przewrócił oczami, złożył dłoń w łódeczkę, nabrał wody, napił się. Alex – Was też tak… boli wszystko? Sandy – Tja… Spanie na piasku to nie luksus :/ Alex kiwnął wolno głową. Zrobiło się niezręcznie cicho. Sandy – No to… My już… Pójdziemy. Sandy pociągnęła Rose i poszły z powrotem do obozu. Alex stoi oparty o studnie i kiwa wolno głową. … Rose i Sandy przynoszą wodę do obozu. Stawiają ją na piasku obok ogniska. Anika leniwie podniosła się ze swojej przewróconej palmy. Anika – Dziękuję *nabrała ręką wody z cebrzyka* Pyszna… Rick! Niko! Woda! (B)Rick i Niko przybiegają. Są mokrzy, woda ścieka im z włosów. Rose – Pływaliście? Z rana? Niko – Nom. (B)Rick – Zabawa w Hungry Shark. Rose – Kocham tę grę <3 (B)Rick – Nice. Przybił piątkę z Rose. Sandy – Tja… Wody? Niko podniósł cebrzyk, napił się bezpośrednio z niego i podał (B)Rickowi. Niko – Dzięki Rose :) Sandy – A mi? Niko – Boshe Sandy, nie popisuj się. (B)Rick – No właśnie Sandy! Sandy obróciła się napięcie i poszła w stronę studni. ' Idąc do studni trafiła na wracającego Alexa. Wpadli na siebie. Sandy – Oj… Przepraszam. Alex – Drobiazg *poszedł dalej* Alcoholove: 159x159px Drużyna siedzi wokół ogniska, jedzą kawałki kokosa. Sunny – Cudnie się spało *odchyla głowę do tyłu* Flinty – Nom *spojrzała na Victorię* Słoneczko, podasz jeszcze kokosa? Victoria podała jej skorupę z odrobiną mleka. Flinty – Dzięx. Chris wstał, otrzepał ręce. Chris – Pójdę może po więcej drewna na ognisko. Herman – Podstawa survivalu to ogień. *napycha usta kokosem* Chris – Tja… Wiem. Zaraz wrócę. Flinty – Czekamy. Chris zniknął wśród drzew. ' Chris chodzi wśród palm. Chris – Gdzie można by ukryć totem nietykalności… Blondyn zagląda do nory, wkłada rękę pusto. Staje przy drzewie, zagląda do dziupli, pusto. Chris – Hm… Gdzie… no gdzie? Chłopak znalazł specyficzne kamienie. Leżały jeden na drugim. Włożył rękę do szczeliny. Chris – Please… please… Poczuł coś. Wyciąga rękę… Chris – O TAK! Blondyn trzyma w ręce niewielki totemik ozdobiony czerwonym kolorem. Pokazuje go do kamery. (Coś takiego xd) Chris – Mam to! Znalazłem immunitet! ' Blondyn wziął totem. Zakopał go płytko pod ziemią, tuż za kamieniami. Chris – Może nikt mnie nie okradnie… Chłopak wziął trochę suchej trawy i poszedł z powrotem do obozu. $pecjal: 159x159px Anika poszła porozmawiać z Alice. Założyły stroje kąpielowe i położyły się w płytkiej wodzie. Anika – No to Alice… Co sądzisz o Sandy? Alice – Meh… Taka nijaka. Harcerka. Anika – Tja… Denerwuje mnie. Chce się rządzić. Co powiesz na sojusz? Alice – Hmm… Przeciwko Sandy? Anika kiwnęła głową. Alice – Spoko. Wgl nie mów mi Alice. To takie straaaszelnie oficjalne. Anika – E… To jak? Ali? Alice zaśmiała się. Alice – Mów mi Lodzia *zaśmiała się* Anika – E… Ok? Leżały tak dalej w wodzie. … Tymczasem Conrad rozmawiał z Niko. Chłopacy razem dojadali ryż z kolacji. (B)Ricka chwilowo nie ma. Poszedł gdzieś… Conrad – No. Fajnie tu. *rzucił* Niko – Tak. Wakacje. Conrad spojrzał w stronę oceanu, na kąpiące się Alice i Anikę. Conrad – Ciekawe o czym gadają. Pewnie o sojuszach… Niko – No, bez kitu. Conrad przewrócił oczami. … Dzień drugi upłynął bez większych rewelacji. Dzień: Dzień trzeci się rozpoczął. Zawodnicy z samego rana zostali zaproszeni na zadanie. Spotkali się na dużej plaży po drugiej stronie wyspy. Na plaży były ustawione dwa podesty pomalowane w barwy drużyn. Naprzeciw podestów, na plaży, porozkładane były beczki i bele siana. Drużyny ustawiły się przed prowadzącym. Jake stał plecami do drewnianego, smukłego totemu Tiki (widocznego w intrze). Jake – Witajcie zawodnicy! Aloha! Za wami dwa pierwsze dni na wyspie. Jak było? Chris – Przyjemnie :D Anika – Fajnie. Jake uśmiechnął się, przesunął się w lewo i odsłonił drewniany totem. Jake – Przed zadaniem zapoznam was z totemem Boga Makaki’i. Jest on patronem tej wyspy i najpotężniejszą istotą. Może wam pomoże. Rose – Nie wierzę w bogów *_* Jake – Twoja sprawa… Przejdziemy do zadania? Zawodnicy – Tak! Jake – Już tłumaczę. Dzisiejsze zadanie to… Niewidome łowy. Na platformie stanie jeden członek drużyny. Pozostali będą musieli wydobyć elementy puzzli z terenu przed platformą. Jest jeden problem… albo kilka. Szukający będą mieli zawiązane oczy, a worki z puzzlami są pod piaskiem. Oznaczone są flagami. Prowadzący wskazał na wystające z piasku flagi w dwóch kolorach. Flag było w sumie 6. Jake – Po tym jak znajdziecie wszystkie 6 worków i przyniesiecie je pod platformę osoba wołająca ułoży je. Blondyn wskazał na stojące za platformami stoliki. Jake – Uwaga. Wtedy to jednak układający założy opaskę by ułożyć kwadratowe puzzle. Poprowadzi go ktoś kto opaskę mu użyczy. Inni mogą zdjąć opaski dopiero gdy lider stanie się ślepy. Zrozumiano? Zawodnicy – Tak! Ktoś miał jednak uwagę… Alice – Ponownie wykażę się spostrzegawczością. Jest nierówno w drużynach… Jake – Tak. Jedna osoba od was, $pecjałów usiądzie sobie z boku. Kto się zgłasza? $pecjal odwrócili się do siebie, zrobili szybką naradę… Anika – Usiądzie Rose. Rose stanęła z boku. Jake – Ok. Przygotujcie się. Wybierzcie wołających i szukających. Przypominam. Walczycie o immunitet. Przegrana drużyna wyśle kogoś do domu. … Immunity Challenge: 159x159px 159x159px Drużyny zajęły swoje miejsca. Na platformie u drużyny $pecjal stanęła Anika, u Alcoholove Erick. Reszta stała pod platformami. Jake stał z boku. Jake – Zawodnicy gotowi? Dawać! Go! Ekipa Alcoholove zaczęła iść wolno przed siebie. Stawiali ostrożnie kroki. Erick – Ok. Będę wołał osobno! Victoria, pierwsza flaga blisko ciebie! Victoria – Gdzie?! Erick – W lewo! Victoria skręciła w lewo i… wpadła na siano. Victoria – Au! W miedzy czasie, u $pecjałów. Anika – Kupą! Razem zbierzecie worek za workiem. Prosto! Cały czas prosto! Uwaga beczka! Idąca razem, ślepa szóstka zatrzymała się. Anika – Idźcie gęsiego! Conrad pierwszy. No! Dobrze! Po kolei nad beczką! Erick też wołał drużynę… Erick – Victoria dobrze! Masz flagę tuż przed sobą… Herman w prawo! W prawo nie w lewo!!! Herman skręcił w prawo. Victoria – Mam! *złapała flagę* Erick – Kop! Victoria zaczyna kopać, zaś reszta Alcoholove nadal idzie przed siebie… Anika – Alexander ostrożnie! Tak, tak… Omińcie siano… $pecjal są blisko końca obszaru. Tam znajdowała się ich najdalsza flaga. Anika – Po skosie w lewo! Flaga blisko! Idący wężykiem $pecjal zakręcają. Alcoholove działają bardziej chaotycznie. Erick – Herman! Minąłeś flagę dwa razy! Herman łapie flagę. Herman – Ok. Mam. Victoria – Mam! *wykopała worek* Erick – Brawo! Wracaj! Powoli! *spojrzał na resztę* Woody po skosie w prawo! Chris w lewo! Flinty prosto! Sunny też! Alcoholove trochę się gubią. Sunny potyka się o beczkę i przewraca się. Sunny – Au :< *poprawia opaskę na oczach* Anika krzyczy do drużyny. Anika – Ok! Conrad masz to! Kop! Conrad kuca i kopie wokół flagi. Błyskawicznie znajduje worek. Conrad – Jest! Anika – Obrót i po skosie w prawo! Uważajcie na siano! Jake obserwuje graczy. Widzi jak Herman wyciąga worek. Jake – Alcoholove mają dwa worki! $pecjal jeden! Anika – Argh! Sandy szybciej! Sandy – Próbuję! *dziewczyna idzie wokół beli siana* Za Sandy idą Niko i Alice. Anika – Ruchy! Idźcie szybciej! Przyśpieszają mimo zasłoniętych oczu. Conrad decyduje się na bieg… wbiega we flagę. Kuca, kopie jak pies. Anika – Dawaj! Conrad wykopuje worek. Jake – 2:2! Remis! Erick na platformie łapie się za głowę. Herman i Victoria dochodzą, kładą worki na piasku, nie zdejmują opasek. Erick – Chris, krok w bok! O, o, o! Masz to! Chris łapie flagę, klęka, kopie energicznie. Sunny – Erick? Flinty – Halo! Dziewczyny doszły tam gdzie flag już nie ma. Poza teren zadania. Erick – Nie! Wracajcie! Dziewczyny niezadowolone idą z powrotem. Erick – Woody! Jesteś już przy wodzie! Woody – Co? Woody zawędrował aż pod ocean, wraca na pole gry. Jake – Komunikacja u Alcoholove słabsza… Anika – Dalej! W lewo i prosto! O! Już! Już! Tak! Conrad wykopuje trzeci worek! Jake - $pecjal mają 3 na 6 worków! Alcoholove ciągle 2… Już 3! Brawo Chris! Chris idzie w kierunku platformy. Ostrożnie stawia kroki, sunie stopami po piasku. $pecjal wędrują. Niko, Sandy i Alice trzymają worki i posuwają się za resztą. Anika – Lekko w prawo! Leciutko! Conrad znajduje flagę. Kopie. Wykopuje! Jake – Przewaga dla team $pecjal! 4 worki! Anika – Ok. Teraz prosto, cała grupa! Worek powędrował do rąk (B)Ricka. $pecjal idą dalej. Erick – Woody w prawo! Prawo! Sunny, Flinty stójcie chwilę! Sunny i Flinty zatrzymują się, Woody chodzi w kółko. Chris dochodzi pod podest. Rzuca worek. Chris – Erick! Skup się! Erick – Woody kurna! Stój! Woody zatrzymuje się. Erick - Nie obracaj się! Idź w PRAWO! Woody idzie bokiem. Anika – Dalej! Conrad… już… Tak! Conrad wykopuje kolejny worek. Wyniki są prawie przesądzone. Jake – 5 do 3! Alcoholove muszą się postarać! Anika – Teraz prosto! Prosto i będzie ostania! Tak! $pecjal przyśpieszają. Woody tymczasem trafia na flagę. Kopie w piasku. Erick spogląda na Sunny i Flinty. Erick – Laski! Jedna w prawo, druga w lewo! Dziewczyny wzruszyły ramionami. Sunny poszła w prawo, Flinty w lewo. Woody wykopał worek. Woody – Wohoo! Jake – 5:4! Przewaga $pecjal się zmniejsza… Albo nie! Conrad kopie przy ostatniej fladze! Wykopuje worek! Jake - $pecjal mają sześć worków! Mogą układać! Szukający wrócili pod platformę, Anika zeskoczyła z niej. Anika – Okej. Dawać przepaskę. Alice zamieniła się z Aniką. Teraz to wysoka dziewczyna była ślepa. Alice zaprowadziła Anikę pod stolik, reszta (już bez opasek) wysypała puzzle na blat. Było to w sumie tylko 6 kwadratowych płytek. Były na nich litery… Alice – Ok. Anika. Dawaj. To będzie napis Survivor: Tiki Island… Słychać triumfalny okrzyk. Jake – Alcoholove też mają puzzle! Alcoholove wracają pod platformę… Alice – Szybko, Alcoholove też mają puzzle. Anika tego co trzymasz na samej górze. Anika na oślep kładzie puzzla. Alice – Dobrze, suń ręka w dół… Masz to. Połóż go obok tego na górze… O nie, nie. Nie w tą stronę. Anika warczy. U Alcoholove właśnie nastąpiła wymiana opasek. Erick nałożył opaskę Flinty. Reszta wysypała puzzle na stół. Herman – Dawaj. Erick – Pysk -.- Flinty, mów. Flinty – E… złap któryś… Erick łapie jeden. Flinty – O. Połóż go na dole… $pecjal mają już 4 puzzle ułożone! Alice – Ok Anika, jeszcze dwa. Złap ten po prawej… o ten, ten. Połóż go pod tym ułożonym po lewej. Anika trzyma lewą rękę na ułożonych puzzlach dzięki czemu doskonale się odnajduje. Anika – Jeszcze jeden? Alice – Tak! *krzyczy podekscytowana* Jeden! Jake - $pecjal mają miażdżącą przewagę! Flinty – Erick. Masz trzy, mega… dalej… Alice – TAAAAAAAAK! Jake podbiega do stolika $pecjal. Jake - $pecjal wygrywają! Tak! Anika zdziera opaskę, przytula Alice. Erick wali pięścią w stół. … Dwie drużyny stoją naprzeciwko Jake’a. Prowadzący trzyma na rękach zielony totem tiki. Jake – Ten oto immunitet *obraca totem w rękach* Zwalnia was od ceremonii. $pecjal, jesteście bezpieczni. Dodatkowo w obozie czeka na was dodatkowy ryż. Anika odbiera totem. Unosi go w górę. Jej drużyna wiwatuje. Jake – Alcoholove, przegraliście. Dlaczego? Sunny, co zawiodło? Sunny – Strategia. Nie było jej :/ Jake – Uważasz, że Erick zawinił? Sunny spojrzała na Ericka, chłopak przełknął ślinę. Sunny – Nie wiem… Jake – Flinty, czy uważasz, że na samym końcu, mogliście jeszcze wygrać? Flinty – Erick świetnie układał. Zabrakło nam czasu. *uśmiecha się lekko* Dobrze nam szło. Jake – Ale nie wyszło. Flinty – No nie. Jake – Możecie wracać do bazy. Wieczorem spotkamy się na ceremonii. Przejdziecie koło totemu Makaki’i i w prawo. *wskazał kierunek* Możecie się rozejść. Dwie drużyny poszły w dwie strony. $pecjal: 159x159px Team $pecjal wrócili do bazy. Byli bardzo weseli. Słońce świeciło na niebie, było ciepło. To dodatkowo polepszało im nastroje. Anika niesie totem. Stawia go w piasku, pod flagą drużyny. Anika – Gratuluję wam, świetnie sobie poradziliście *uśmiecha się* Niko – Dzięki ^^ Sandy przewraca oczami. ' Anika dalej stoi na środku. Anika – Cóż. Mamy teraz wolny czas… Kąpiel? Jedzenie? Alice podniosła nowy worek z ryżem. Alice – Zróbmy ryż jak Chińczyki *za trzęsła ryżem* Conrad – Ryż na masę *założył ręce* Sandy przewróciła oczami. Sandy – Pójdę po wodę. Ruda odeszła szurając stopami po piasku. Anika odprowadziła ją wzrokiem. ' Alcoholove: 159x159px Alcoholove wrócili do swojego obozu niepocieszeni. Smętnie usiedli wokół przygasającego ogniska. Sunny dorzuciła obojętnym ruchem, suchej trawy do ognia. Erick – Porażka *wpatruje się w piasek* Sunny – Tja… Słaba strategia. Herman pierdnął. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. Chris – Serio? Serio?! *denerwuje się* Herman – Czep się kogoś innego :d Chris złapał się za głowę, pokręcił nią. Flinty – Cóż. Czeka nas głosowanie… Ale to wieczorem dopiero. Spędźmy ten czas w spokoju. Victoria wstała. Victoria – Ok. Do wody? Woody i Erick ochoczo wstali. Woody – No jaha! :D Zainteresowana wodą trójka pobiegła do oceanu. Chris odprowadził ich wzrokiem, wbił spojrzenie w Flinty. Flinty – Hm? Chris – Pójdziemy… po wodę? Flinty wstała. Flinty – Spoko. Chris i Flinty odeszli. Sunny została sama z Hermanem. Herman – No to hej Sunny. Chcesz zabawić się w survival? Sunny – Ble *udała, że wymiotuje i odeszła* ' Chris i Flinty idą razem do studni. Nagle Chris zatrzymuje się, łapie Flinty za rękę. Flinty – Hm? Chris – Zrób coś dla mnie. Flinty – Słucham *nie wyraża emocji* Chris – Musimy zagłosować na Hermana. Wkurza mnie swoją głupotą. Brunetka wyraźnie zastanawia się. Flinty – Ehm… Na pewno… Może le… Chris – Flinty, proszę *patrzy jej w oczy* Flinty wzdycha. Flinty – Ok… Chris – Dzięki :D *przytulił ją* ' ' … Erick, Woody i Victoria siedzą w wodzie. Świeci słońce. Erick – Sorry za zadanie. Trochę słabo kierowałem :/ Victoria – Nie ma problemu *uśmiecha się i kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu* Nie było tak źle. Woody – No, spoko było ziomek. Erick – Dzięki :) ' … Herman ciągnie patyk na sznurku. Herman – Muszę wyprowadzić go na spacer *mówi całkiem poważnie, sam do siebie* Idzie dalej z patykiem. … Elimination Ceremony: 159x159px Wieczór. Alcoholove poszli na ceremonie. Minęli totem Makaki’i. Miejsce ceremonii znajdowało się kawałek dalej. Na plaży płonęło kilka pochodni. Kawałek dalej stał słomiany daszek, pod nim stolik… Jake czekał na zawodników. Jake – Aloha. Zajmijcie miejsca. Siódemka Alcoholove usiadła na beczkach, na piasku. Jake – To wasza pierwsza ceremonia, pierwsza w całym sezonie. Jakie to uczucie? Sunny? Sunny – Atmosfera jest… niezwykła. Zaraz okaże się kto nas zostawi. Jake – Jak myślisz, kto zawinił na zadaniu? Sunny – Ciężko powiedzieć. Na pewno nie było winy po stronie szukających. Erick zmarszczył się słysząc to. Jake – Uważasz, że wołający jest winny? Sunny – Nic takiego nie powiedziałam *uśmiecha się lekko* Prowadzący spojrzał na Ericka. Jake – Erick, uważasz, że jesteś winny? Erick – STA-RA-ŁEM się *mówi nachylając się do Sunny* Strategii zabrakło. Jake – Czy gdybyś mógł cofnąć czas… Rozegrałbyś to inaczej? Erick – Tak. Był zbyt duży chaos. Prowadził bym każdego inaczej. Myślę, że na przyszłych zadaniach mogę udowodnić to, że mam dużą wartość. Flinty kiwa lekko głową. Jake – Ok. Herman. Chwaliłeś się znajomością survivalu, jak czujesz się w Survivorze? Herman – Cóż Jake, wszyscy są ok. Chyba mnie lubią. Chris zaśmiał się pod nosem, Sunny pokręciła głową. Herman – Stroją sobie ze mnie żarty i śmieją, bywa *wzrusza ramionami* Jake – Nie masz sobie nic do zarzucenia? Herman zastanowił się. Reszta spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. Herman – Absolutnie nie. Chris pokręcił głową niedowierzając. Jake spojrzał na niego. Jake – A ty Chris? Podczas żadnego zadania nie można powiedzieć, że grałeś pierwsze skrzypce. Spójrz obiektywnie na to co się działo… Chris trzyma pokerface’a. Chris – Na zadanie główne nie spojrzę obiektywnie, bo byłem ślepy… Victoria, Erick, Sunny i Flinty lekko się zaśmiali. Chris - …Ale nie rozpatruję tego zadania jako powód do eliminowania. Jake – Co rozpatrujesz w takim razie? Chris – Zachowanie… Powiem krótko. Głosuje dzisiaj na Hermana. Zapraszam innych do tego. Herman oburzył się. Herman – Ty zdrajcusie! Flinty – Spokojnie Hermuś, nie słuchamy go *puszcza oczko Chrisowi* Herman – Jedna normalna… Jake patrzy uważnie na zawodników. Jake – Chris, odważne posunięcie. Chris – Nie mam nic dziś do ukrycia. Gra jest na wczesnym poziomie. Nie ma nie wiadomo jakich sojuszy. Jake – Może masz rację… A może ktoś knuje ci za plecami. Chris spojrzał na Flinty, ona uśmiechnęła się miło. Chris – Szczerze wątpię. Jake – Ok… Victoria. A co ty sądzisz? Coś powiesz? Victoria zaśmiała się. Victoria – No… fajnie było… jest… no ok. Woody – Dobrze gada *śmieje się* Chris przewraca oczami. Jake – Widzę, że nic więcej się nie dowiem… Czas na głosowanie. Tam, pod dachem *wskazuje na słomiany daszek* macie kartki i marker. Zapisujecie imię osoby, którą chcecie wyeliminować. Głos wrzucacie do głowy Tiki Ugwalla. Jasne? Alcoholove – Tak. Jake – Zapraszam. Victoria zacznij. Victoria poszło głosować… ' Jake – Woody… Woody idzie… … wraca. Jake – Erick. Erick wstaje, idzie… …wraca. Jake – Sunny. Sunny idzie. ' Jake – Herman… Herman idzie. ' Jake – Flinty… Flinty idzie… …wraca. Jake – I Chris. Chris idzie. ''' Chris wraca. Jake - Pójdę po głosy. Jake przynosi otwierany totem. Kładzie go na swojej katedrze, która też przypomina totem tiki. Jake – Jeżeli ktoś ma totem nietykalności i chce nim zagrać to teraz ma na to okazję. Wszyscy siedzą bez ruchu. Chris zakłada ręce. Jake – Ok. Pokażę głosy. Prowadzący zdejmuję pokrywkę. Pokazuje pierwszą kartkę… Jake – Herman *trzyma głos z napisem ,,Herman - Idiot’’* Herman – Pff… Zdrajcus jeden *zakłada ręce* Jake wyjmuje drugą kartkę. Rozkłada… Jake – Chris *pokazuje głos z małymi literkami* Chris siedzi niewzruszony. Jake – Trzeci głos… *wyjmuje kartkę, patrzy* Erick *pokazuje głos z domalowanym serduszkiem*. Erick przełyka ślinę nerwowo. Jake - Jest 1:1:1. Głos nr 4… *wyciąga kartkę* Chris *pokazuje głos* Chris przygryza wargę. Jake – Dwa głosy na Chrisa, jeden na Hermana, jeden na Ericka. Chris rozgląda się, Flinty przygryza wargę. Jake – Piąty głos… Herman *pokazuje kartkę ze sztywnym napisem* Herman przewraca oczami. Jake – 2:2:1… Szósty głos… Przedostatni… Herman *pokazuje kartkę oparzoną uśmieszkiem* Jake sięga po kolejny głos, patrzy na niego. Jake – Pierwsza osoba, która opuści Tiki Island to Herman *pokazuje głos* Herman wstaje. Herman – Wy kłamczuchy *wskazuje na drużynę* Okłamaliście mnie! Jake – Idź sobie. Pod brzeg przybyła motorówka. Herman wsiadł na nią i odpłynął. Zawodnicy wstali… Jake – Stójcie. Alcoholove – Hm? Jake wyjął z katedry… tacę z plasterkami ananasów. Jake – Na Hawajach ananas to rarytas. Wszyscy, którzy przeszli przez ceremonię dostają ananasa na pomyślność. Zawodnicy ochoczo wzięli po plasterku. Zjadłszy odeszli. Jake stoi sam na plaży. Jake – To tyle w Survivorze: Tiki Island. Czekajcie na kolejny odcinek. '''Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Survivor: Tiki Island